Today most discrete sensor elements in micrometer dimensions are produced with special equipment and special processes. This results in both cost disadvantages and difficulties producing large quantities of high quality devices.
Integrated sensor systems implemented in 0.5-micrometer (um) logic are known. In such integrated systems, the sensor element is manufactured in a separate process block. This also results in cost disadvantages. Further, the structure size and high mechanical sensitivity result in reduced robustness of the sensors in subsequent processing, treatment, and testing. For example, electrostatic forces can be used in testing. As a result of the structure size, however, required voltages are in the range of 5 volts (V) to 30V, incompatible with voltages in corresponding logic processes and resulting in undesirable high current consumption.